dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups Victoria *Charly Jordan - Serpentine Bishop *Maggie Lindemann - Elaine Matthews *Kim Jisung (Kijikush) - Ezra Gyeong *Alexis Ren - Arabella Belfrey *Lili Reinhart - reserved on dec 18th *Camila Mendes - reserved on dec 18th Lopezsylvia45 Active *Andy Biersack - Jason Pierce *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Rasmussen *Lee Sung-yeol (Sungyeol; Infinite) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak) - Chase William Solace *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) - Yoo No *Kang Daniel - Liam Owen Montclair *Wen Jun Hui - Ace Ong *Yoon Jeong han - Chrysanthos Michelakakis *Huang Zi Tao - Jaime Xiu *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder Inactive/Away *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park (Away) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus (away) *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo (away) Reserved *Solar (Mamamoo) - reserved on 13:41, July 16, 2017 (UTC) *Shakira - reserved on 12:30, August 2, 2017 (UTC) *Kim Jaehwan - reserved on 18:49, August 19, 2017 (UTC) *Jackson Yi - reserved on 05:39, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Black *Maia Mitchell - Regan Black *Adam Scott - Aydan Dane *Ian Somerhalder - Alden Attaway *Emily VanCamp - Mal Richards *Vanessa Marano - Eilis O'Reilly *Mackenzie Lintz - Clara Davidson *Dacre Montgomery - Eric Selwyn *Travis Van Winkle - Emmett Selwyn (Expansion) *Chandler Canterbury - Jackson Greer *Ivana Baquero - Constanza Torres *RESERVED: Pierce Gagnon - Jonathan Prince (18:16, November 27, 2017 (UTC)) DYSUTOPIA please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 0, exotic count: 0 # Melissa Fumero (reserved 14:03, December 18, 2017 (UTC)) Alyssa5582 *Aubree Dane-Jessica De Gouw *Emilee Stanton-Caity Lotz *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Lillian Ayers- Lauren Jauregui *Vincent McCabe-Brendon Urie *Dexter Burke-Jack Gilinsky *Peter Adair- Cameron Dallas *Beau Smith-Chris Pine *Brandon Smith Jr.- Neels Visser *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards Brocky Active Characters *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Anita Horcrux, Adore Delano *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Benji Jeon, Nam Da-Reum *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Exo) *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee (NCT) *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae (Got7) *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu (Seventeen) *Parker Moon, Lee Dae-Hwi (Wanna One) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won (Super Junior) *Tate Jeon, Yoo Ji-Hu Child Character Inactive/RP on Request Characters *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun (Exo) *Eden Jang, Moon Bin (Astro) *Griffin Blanchard, KJ Apa *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta (NCT) *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB; Got7) Reserved Models *Lai Kuan Lin (06/26/2017) *Yeo Chang-Gu (07/17/2017) Jaye Active Characters #Sebastian Stan - Dunstan le Fey #Jenna Coleman - Valencia de Oliveira #Gal Gadot - Malia Sakellarios-Willow #Melissa Benoist - Reece Everett #Selena Gomez - Victoria Torres #Didargh (IG) - Tessa Bellerose #Levi Miller - Oliver Lenton Reserved Models *Ji Changwook - Reserved 11/14 *Anna Kendrick - Reserved 12/22 *Adelaide Kane - Reserved 12/22 *Amber Heard - Reserved 12/7 for Tessa Bellerose Oli Active Characters *Astair Lovell-Montcroix, Nikolaj Coster-Waldau *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Ernie Lee, Park Woo-Jin *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Lady Ava Cadavre, Bianca Del Rio *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Ricardo Torres, Manu Rios *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Skylar la Rue, Zendaya Coleman *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon *Zane Burke, Ricardo Hoyos Inactive Characters *Fabian Lleo-Schmidt, Nolan Gerard Funk *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Mirabelle Baudelaire, Meryl Streep *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson Reserved Models *Park Hyungsik (18:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) *Im Yoona (future Autumn) (18:00, October 4, 2017 (UTC) *Taron Egerton (19:39, October 6, 2017 (UTC) *KJ Apa (18:33, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Dave Franco - Mason Brown #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #Alex Meraz - Owen Connor #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Adam Levine - Kedric Shane #Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo #Chris Evans - Duncan Davidson Fandom *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Samantha Boscarino - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Evan Rachel Wood- Nya Brightly *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Caitlin Stasey- Matilda Lich *Zoey Deutch- Mauve Jenson *Holly Earl- Alexandrite Romano *Victoria Moroles- Diana Grace *Alexandra Daddario- Mikaela Oldenburg (Sharing with Uni) *Daniela Bobadilla- Rebecca Torres *Anna Speckhart- Reserved 2/11 Sophie Acie Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. # Brianna Montgomery — Bae Su-Ji [ Suzy; missA ] # Diana Payne — Marina Laswick # Vasilius Jo — Hong Ji-Soo [ Joshua; SEVENTEEN ] # Blake Wu — Xu Ming-Hao [ The8; SEVENTEEN ] # Lavinia Romano — Kwon Bo-Ah [ BoA ] # Alice Cha — Jo Eun-Hyung # Raina Fernandez — Evelina Voznesenskaya (child character) # Tatsuki Amanogawa — Terada Takuya [ CROSS GENE ] # Yumi Coastillon-Agreste — Park Shin-Hye # Gino Seo — Lee Min-Ho # Caitríona Ó Cléirigh — Sarah Bolger # Natalia Torres — Hanli Hoefer # David Sakellarios-Willow — Daniel Hyunoo Lachapelle Reserved * Park Jae-Seok [ Jaeseok; Golden Child ] — Kieran Shin (reserved on 22:42, December 1, 2017 (UTC)) * Kim Jung-Eun [ Kim Lip; LOOΠΔ ] — Leilah Jung (reserved on 06:36, October 9, 2017 (UTC)) * Chae Hyung-Won [ Hyungwon; Monsta X ] — Han-Wool Song (reserved on 06:30, December 4, 2017 (UTC)) * Yang Yang — William Tianyin Zheng (reserved on 22:34, December 9, 2017 (UTC)) NotAlwaysPerfect Bond_em7 *Active **Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black **Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane **Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman **Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix **Brie Larson - Emilie Davidson **Ian Somerhalder - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) **Jillian Henry - Rose Black **Raffey Cassidy - Anna Marie Laveau *Inactive **Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser **Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black **Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince **Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Reserved **Lucy Merriam - Aria Prince MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Dylan Schmid - Gustavo Torres **Ryan Guzman - 04:40, July 28, 2017 (UTC) *Carrie Underwood - Laverne Baudelaire *Arthur Darvill - Euan Bonneville *Elle Fanning (shared with Frost) - Neviah Shaffer **Taylor Swift (shared with soa) - 04:16, August 17, 2017 (UTC) *Yuichiro Hyakuya - Basil Kyrkos Expansion Semi-Active Reserved *Mackenzie Foy - 17:35, November 27, 2017 (UTC) *Freddie Highmore - 02:02, October 6, 2017 (UTC) *Kim so Hyun - 04:32, November 24, 2017 (UTC) Manolo Active #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Noah Centineo/Mateo Gallo #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Spencer Neville/Harley Davidson #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki #Jung Yoon Oh or Jaehyun from NCT/Paul London #Wang Jun Kai/Sawyer Zheng - future model Dong Si Cheng aka Winwin from nct 22:50, December 22, 2017 (UTC) #Lee Hongbin/Jackson Heights #Park Yury or Park Yuri/Andrew Park #Choi Bomin from Golden Child/Tobias Oh #Francisco Lachowski/Esteban Torres #Ong Seongwoo/Gavyn Bordeaux-Young Semi-Inactive/RP On Request #Jeong Jinwoon/Benedict Cho #Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther #Trevor Jackson/Stefan Emsworth Reserved *Jennie Kim (BLΛƆKPIИK) 08:28, October 12, 2017 (UTC) *Bernardo Velasco 05:20, September 4, 2017 (UTC) *Yoo Seonho 00:26, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Omnia *Park Soo-Young Red Velvet — Bai Wu *Jeon Jung-Kook — Apollo Moon *Jung Soo-Jung f(x) — Rawiya Sassari *Seychelle Gabriel — Fabiola Torres *Nam Ji-Hyun 4Minute — Kresselia Moon *Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate *Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue *Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming :❆ *Chou Tzuyu Chou, TWICE — IG Page *Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama :reserved ::Kim Ji-Soo (BLΛƆKPIИK) ::Kelsey Chow Uni In Use: Active *James Franco, Jarryd Summers *Kate Mara, Scarlet Banriff *Joana Gröblinghoff, Blake Lich *Cara Delevingne, Genesis Siyana *Malina Weissman, Amphitrite Othrys *Elizabeth Olsen, Violet Jenson *Chloe Nørgaard, Rachel Griffin *Annalise Basso, Nyx Rowland *Chandler Riggs, Marcel Graves (shared with Hecate) *Alina Politova, Brisbane Woom *Sofia Carson, Monica Torres *Meika Woollard, Aquamarine Republic *Maisie Williams, Avery Thorne Inactive: (Not included in character count) *Melissa Benoist, Liselotte Kranz-Langrboek *Brandon Ruth, Alex Summers *Joe Collier, Peter Summers Reserved: *'Alexandra Daddario' Reserved on: 21:17, September 16, 2017 (UTC) *'Willa Holland' Reserved on: 17:23, November 12, 2017 (UTC)) Ellie *Sasha Volosatov (Kevin O'Shay) *Natalie Dormer (Renée Leroux) *Lily James (Cedrica Ackerman) *Cameron Boyce (Louis Baudelaire) *Timothee Chalamet (reserved) *Nicole Zimmerman (reserved) PaintedRed *Kevin Redder - Elias Flores *Xavier Dolan - Philippe Baudelaire *Ashley Moore - Aleina Clayton *Taylor Lashae - Iris Yaxley *Jackson Hale - Nico Jackson *Naressa Valdez - RESERVED! *Nam Joo Hyuk - RESERVED! *Evan Peters - RESERVED! Liss Active Very small chance I am willing to share these models, but do ask if you so wish. *Ashley Benson - Alexander Richards *Tyler Hoechlin - Alfonso Torres *Pheobe Tonkin - Elisabeth Vermont *Sophie Nelisse - Katarina Gilcrease *Amanda Steele - Queen Chambers *Natasha Negovanlis- Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Yael Grobglas- Reserved 12/22/17 - Semi-Active/Inactive More willing to share these models. *Sasha Luss - Anzhelika Kazakova *Hale Appleman - Duke Voll *Allison Harvard - Paisley Holmes SoA Active #Katie McGrath - Sabrina le Fey #Jack Falahee - Søren Vynter #Alisha Wainwright - Dido Marie #Matthew Daddario - Séverin Évreux #Courtney Act - Mrs. Mordre #Madhuri Dixit - Sunita Chaudhuri #Viola Davis - Aretha Harkness #Louis Hynes - Florian von der Lüne #Dominic Cooper - Cyril Baudelaire #Taylor Swift - Lisette Baudelaire #Richard Madden - Ambroise Valois #Lady Gaga - Blanché Dubois #Jannick Schumann - Magnus Larsen Inactive/RP upon Request #Douglas Booth - Andrew Lenton *RESERVED - Jeffrey Bowyer-Chapman 18:45, July 5, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Henry Cavill 21:44, August 20, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Steven Strait 20:28, August 16, 2017 (UTC) *RESERVED - Daniel Bederov 09:59, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Midnight Sonata Active #Cintia Dicker - Larissa Skye #Chloe Grace Moretz - Krystiana Rowland #Brett Dalton - Kendrick Rowland #William Franklyn-Miller - Xavier Prescott-Cuyler #Lena Headey - Olympé Baudelaire Reserved #Natalie Alyn Lind - 05:51, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Thistle Cloudy In Use: *Leah Cramer - Harper Westbridge *Danielle Campbell - Ryann Faute *Shelley Hennig - Erin Primlyn *Dodie Clark - Valerie Londyn *Jane Levy - Gale Caron *Kim Yoo Yung - Maria Sol *Shin Se Kyung - Anne Sol *Theo James - Daku Lich Reserved: *Oh Yeon Soo - 9.30.17 12:51 *Madison Hu - 10.6.17 20:34 *Jasmine Cephas Jones - 11.8.17 *Danielle Bregoli - 11.15.17 Audrey Reserved *Park Minhyuk (Rocky; Astro) (20:00, August 26, 2017 (UTC)) *Lu Han (Luhan) (18:44, December 16, 2017 (UTC)) Chris *Matt Dallas-8/29/17 *Selena Tyrrell-Adele Adkins *Silas Tyrrell- Pierce Brosnan Hannah Characters- *Marina Nery - Bianca Archer *Kennedi Clements - SamanthaFowler *Dua Lipa - Kamille MacConnell *Nick Robinson - Augustus Gabriel *Noah Cyrus- Alexus Daring *Dorit Revelis - Anne Greenwood Reserved Models- *Ashley Argota - 11/1 *Ansel Elgort - 11/11 *India Eisley - 11/13 (For Sam) Livi Characters *Bastian Park-Zelmerlöw - Lee Dongmin (Cha Eunwoo, Astro) *Seunghyun Park - Kim Jongin (Kai, EXO) *Theofanis Michelakakis - Yoon Jeonghan (Jeonghan, SEVENTEEN) *Key Jung - Lee Jihoon (Woozi, SEVENTEEN) *Taeyang Kang - Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi, SEVENTEEN) *Samuel Sung - Zhong Chenle (Chenle, NCT) *Renshu Li - Jing Boran *Serena Tokugawa - Nana Komatsu *Gianluca Romano & Feliciano Romano - Choi Hansol (Vernon, SEVENTEEN) Children *Luna Jung - Jeong Wonhee Reserved Models * Choi Seungcheol (S.Coups, Seventeen) Woo-Yeon - 03:11, December 4, 2017 (UTC) * Im Nayeon (Nayeon, TWICE) Hye-Ji - 03:58, November 6, 2017 (UTC) * Jung Jinsol (Jinsoul, LOONA) Lim - 05:25, December 8, 2017 (UTC) * Choi Yerim (Choerry, LOONA) - 05:25, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Karma *Aleta Frey - Sarah McDaniel *Vaughn Pryor - Gustav Fog *Khina Wilson - Isabella Peschardt *Lennie Hawkins - Kyle Allen *Sierra Firestone - Myla Dalbesio *Merindah Lich - Malwina Garstka *Xia Bell-Bradley - Annemarie Kuus (RESERVED 20:14, October 20, 2017 (UTC)) *Boreas Forbes - Loammi Goetghebeur (RESERVED 20:28, October 28, 2017 (UTC)) *Cameron Kenway - Daniël van der Deen (RESERVED 23:28, November 4, 2017 (UTC)) Sugar *Connor Jessup - Landry Thorne *Marlon Teixeira - Angel Velasco *Maiara Walsh - Kaisa Virtanen *Paola Andino - Laurel Branch **Cassie Steele - RESERVED 05:52, November 16, 2017 (UTC) *Francesca Capaldi - Amberley Quinn **Madelaine Petsch - RESERVED 19:57, October 14, 2017 (UTC) *Gabriel Bateman - Gavin Abernathy *Megan Park - Allirea Lich *Cora Emmanuel - River Fox *Baylie/Riley Cregut - Theda Stark Migs active characters *dani torres - liza soberano *andre torres - tyler hoechlin (shared) *teddy duvall - shawn mendes *giovanni belfrey - henry cavill reserved models *xavier serrano - reserved on december 11 *pia wurtzbach - reserved on december 14 *bernardo velasco - reserved on december 14 *tom holland - reserved on december 22 Dirael Characters: *Zahira Hussain- Shyema Azam *Meilin Yu- Jing Tian Reserved: *Ksenia Solo- reserved on 21:49, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress